A Life Like Ours
by Ms. Apricot
Summary: this is about what i think would happen if lions acted like humans and went to school and work as normal took ages to write hope you enjoy it
1. A Fall Out

My imagination is a bit funny and well I was just thinking, what if the characters in the lion king could walk around on two legs and go to school and work like normal human beings and I just came up with a quick storyline just to get an insight of what I think it would be like. I don't own any of the lion king characters I might make some characters up later. if I do and you want to use them please email me at thank you. R&R enjoy.

Note: I'm going by my own storyline,( kiara and Vitani are best friends) but Vitani is dating Tanabi who is Simba's son and kiara is dating kovu but unfortunately (I know it's horrible) but nala is dead in this story and Simba is a single parent with two teenage kids.

'KIARA' Simba shouted up the stairs.

'Coming dad' Kiara replied rushing frantically around upstairs. Oh no I'm gonna be late for school. I blame you KOVU!!! If you weren't my boyfriend I would have told you to get a life and stop keeping me on the phone so long in the MORNING!!! She avoided looking at her clock because she knew it was time to go and she was only in her bra and pants. Finally she found some old jeans and t shirt that said HOT on the front. She rushed down stairs to see her dad frowning at her so much she thought his eyebrows would meet in the middle.

'You always do this' he moaned. 'What are you doing upstairs so long if you're not getting ready?'

Umm. Day dreaming about my boyfriend, she thought but decided it was best if she didn't say that to her father. Instead she tried to cram as much toast and orange juice in her mouth as she could before grabbing her jacket and bag then running out. Bye dad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she finally arrived at school Kovu was waiting at the gate for her.

'Well your brother came through here about 20 minutes ago. He went in right after he strangled me and warned me that if I break your heart he'd break my neck.' Kovu smirked

'OMG I'm gonna kill him' Kiara panted

'I was joking' Kovu said

'Oh? And how long have you been at school' Kiara asked impatiently

'Hmm pretty much since the same time as your brother' he said casually.

'Ugh of course you'd keep me at home rushing around while you stand outside the school gate silently laughing at me' she squealed angrily.

'Ha you're so cute when you're mad so shall we go inside?' Kovu asked.

Kiara dropped the subjectimmediately when she remembered that she had English, and that meant she had MRS BEALLY. Uh Oh. She almost definitely demanded a detention for every student that stepped into her class more than 2 minutes late. AHH!

'Calm down ill cover for you' he said hoping to make kiara feel better.

As they marched inside kiara had a funny feeling inside as Kovu held her arm and led her to class. Suddenly she felt the toast and the orange juice having a little disagreement. She felt sick. Then just as they approached the classroom door she braced herself for the worst.

'Detention with me both of you' she said shrilly. They had barely entered the room it was like she had rehearsed those words.

'But…'

'Absolutely no exceptions'

'But there's a…'

'Now take your seats immediately'

There was no point in arguing she'd always win. GREAT. Kiara was late, about to have detention today, was quit hungry, and felt sick could anything else go wrong? She felt angry as she took her seat next to her best friend Vitani.

'Hey kiara guess what' she asked so excited that kiara thought she was going to fall off of her chair.

'What' kiara said blankly and actually not that interested to listen to Vitani go on and on and on.

'Your brothers so hot he gave me a white rose and necklaces for my birthday oh do you wanna see them

just look at the diamond encrusted…'

_Does she ever shut up all I ever hear come out of her mouth is your brothers so loving…blah…blah…and Tanabi said this…blah…blah…i want to go home and schools barley even started._

'Um Vitani for a change could we not talk about how caring my brother is and actually concentrate in class?'

Vitani stared at her opened mouthed then she closed her mouth opened it again and then looked straight ahead at the teacher. Kiara could tell Vitani wasn't listening to a word Mrs. Beally was saying but knew she felt rejected. Kiara felt really bad but sometimes you have to be nasty to be nice.

From then on kiara was in a bad mood and so not interested in what the teacher was saying. All she could think about was finishing school and going to meet kovu.

…what's the answer Kiara?

'Umm uh…4'

'No and if you haven't already noticed this is English not math' Mrs. Beally glared at her.

If she was ever in a trance like this, Vitani would normally tell her the answer.

'Uh Vitani you could of helped me out there' kiara whispered.

'No I couldn't you told me to shut up' she replied blankly.

'I did not tell you to shut up just stop being pathetic. Maybe I don't wanna hear you talk about Tanabi all the time I wish you'd stop drooling over him.

'I'll stop drooling over your brother when you stop drooling over mine.'

'Well if…'

'Kiara I have had enough stand outside please.' Mrs. Beally snapped.

'As kiara stood up she purposely marked a giant line through Vitani's book with her pen.

'Oops' she said falsely

'Bitch' Vitani said trying to cover up the marking on her book. 'enjoy yourself outside'

Kiara was pissed off. All she could do was stomp around outside of the classroom. She peered inside the classroom she looked over at Kovu. He had his head down not wanting to look up just in case he caught the eye of Vitani or her. She looked over to Vitani she caught Kiara looking at her and stuck her middle claw up. She then smirked at her and waved. Ugh. It seemed like a lifetime until the bell rang and Mrs. Beally scuttled out.


	2. Unwanted Appearences

NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY BUT IM BACK NOW AND I WANNA HEAR YOUR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT I SHOULD INCLUDE IN THE REST OF THE STORY!!!. R&R.

While she was outside she decided to look at a notice board. A particular message caught her eye it said; DANCE CLUB, Wanna improve agility and have a chance to be chosen to compete? Then come on down.

'Hmmm' she thought 'I might just do that'

Kiara new that she wasn't bad at dancing so there was no reason why she would not go. It seemed like a life time before the bell rang and Mrs. Beally marched out of the classroom along with the rushing class members.

'Whats up with you today Kiara' she asked

'Nothing I was just a little late then took it out on Vitani' Kiara replied

'Would you like me to move you to a different seat then?'

'No that would just make her think I'm petty, I'll be ok'

'Alright well off you go' Mrs. Beally ushered her off.

When Kiara got out side noticed Kovu. He looked like he was hiding.

'Hey Kovu'

'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh come, behind me'

'What are you doing?'

'Shhhh'

Kiara was getting really impatient. Then she knew who Kovu was hiding from. Three very tall and very strong looking hyenas came strolling past.

,Hey shenzi you going to buzz's party tonight?'

'Maybe, I have to pick an outfit that compliments my figure' she twirled and posed

'Huh, chicks' banzai shook his head.

'Well are?' she said

'I dunno ill go if you go'

They both turned their heads to the left and said in unison, 'Edd???'

Edd just laughed hysterically which meant maybe.'

They all suddenly stopped.

'I smell something familiar'

They all turned to see Kovu and Kiara ducked down and staring at them.

'Oh it's you the guy from gym class' banzai grinned a smug grin.

'Oh look at the time we really must be on our way' kovu tried to sneak off pulling Kiara along with him.

'We-wa-wait, doesn't your girlfriend want to see your little secret' banzai nudged Shenzi.

'Yeah it wouldn't be a good relationship if you couldn't share everything.' Shenzi joined in.

'No!!!! You guys promised that if I did your homework for the week you'd get rid of it and leave me alone!!!' Kovu whined.

'Hush up you. So Kiara would you like to see.'

Being as suspicious as she was, and curious as to what this secret was she nodded. Banzai took a small square piece of paper out of his back pocket and floated it above Kiara's eyes. She realized it was a photograph. She had to force back the laughter when she saw it, it was obvious that they had sneaked into the gym showers waiting for someone who wasn't looking then snapped a picture, Kovu's butt was in complete view and his mane was draping down the sides of his face which was turned to face the camera his mouth was wide open. Basically it had the impression that kovu originally had his back to the camera then suddenly turned the top half of him around. Kiara almost cried. It was so difficult to hold back the laughter she had to cover her mouth with extreme force. Kovu looked so feminine in this picture Kiara could have mistaken him for a girl in a wig. Kovu blushed with embarrassment and made an attempt to grab it away, but banzai managed to tuck it back into his pocket.

'ha-ha, you're not getting this back for now, as long as you do stuff for us then I'll let you have it but if you don't, well you might just walk into school one day and every one will want you to sign their photographs of you.'

With that they walked off talking about Edd's beard and how he needed to shave more. Kiara turned to kovu, speechless. Kovu sighed and marched off.

'Kovu wait…'

'No! I know you want to laugh so why don't you? Along with the hundreds of others that are going to be laughing, Oh look at the looser kovu no friends and a butt the size of the moon.'

While kovu was saying this two kids walked passed giggling and glancing at him. He just sighed again and carried on walking. As Kiara made her way to her next lesson she thought about kovu and how he was being bullied, but how could she help. She turned down a corridor and spotted Tanabi with Vitani; he noticed her and stomped up to her.

'What your problem, picking on Vitani she told me about how you were so jealous of me getting her a birthday present that you scribbled all over her book and told her that if she told me you'd get me to dump her. What kind of best friend and sister are you, trying to break us up like that? Well you just caused a different relationship to break, STRANGER.' He yelled.

Vitani came up to them and wrapped her arms around Tanabi's waist.

'Is everything ok sweet-T (sweetie).

'Yes everything is smoothed out. She won't bother us again baby v' they both walked off linked arms; Vitani turned her head around and smirked at Kiara.

_**Three relationships in one day that's gotta be a record, I'm so bad at this**_.

She carried on to her biology lesson then ended up sitting next to **MARK-THE-NERD** who had a massive crush on her and spent the rest of the lesson being flattered and flirted with by him. Apparently this confirmed her theory, THE DAY COULD GET WORST!!!.


End file.
